


you’re gonna wanna be my best friend, baby (and maybe even more)

by gguksroulette



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Ten, also makeout, also roommates, honestly it’s all fluff, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksroulette/pseuds/gguksroulette
Summary: “Sorry,” Taeyong muttered, realizing this was all happening too fast and he needed to get out of the situation before he did something he regretted. He was just about to move himself off of the younger, when the strangest thing happened.Ten grabbed his arm.“No, don’t.”orTen and Taeyong are best friends, roommates, and just maybe lovers.





	you’re gonna wanna be my best friend, baby (and maybe even more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsefics/gifts).



Taeyong sighed as he slammed the door to his apartment. He had just gotten home from an interview, one that was supposed to last an hour, yet ended up lasting three. His entire body was sore from sitting in such an uncomfortable chair for what felt like all day. He knew he wasn’t the biggest person in the industry, but  _ couldn’t they have gotten him a better chair?  _

 

None of it mattered now, however, for he was home, and he could finally rest. 

 

“Ten?” he shouted out through the area, trying to see if his roommate was still here or not. There was no reply, even when Taeyong shouted out another two times, so he assumed the other went out. 

 

Taeyong threw his bag on the couch, slumping over to his room. Their apartment wasn’t very large, and he had slightly long legs, so he was able to get to his room in a few steps.  _ Weird,  _ he thought,  _ I didn’t think I left my door closed.  _

 

He soon realized that he in fact, did  _ not  _ leave his door closed, after he entered said room and discovered a familiar figure lying on his bed. 

 

A mess of short-kept black hair stuck out from the covers, very much so contrasting against the white sheets of Taeyong’s bed. Ten seemed to have actually been home, yet he decided to mark his territory by napping in his elder’s bed. 

 

At this point, Taeyong was too tired to care, yet he wasn’t too tired to coo at his roommate. The older sat himself on the bed slowly, trying to not wake Ten as the slightly cheap bed creaked against his movements. It wasn’t until Taeyong had completely laid himself down next to Ten, when the other decided to open his eyes. 

 

There was something about the way Ten opened his eyes, something about the way he looked at Taeyong that made the older want to melt into the covers. 

 

“Hi,” Ten spoke through a groggy voice, his mouth turning upwards to show a sleepy smile. Taeyong’s heart felt like it was beating five times too fast. 

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

 

The nickname seemed to have caused the younger a bit of trouble, but not in a bad way. His cheeks lit up red as he stuffed his face into the soft pillows, and stretched his limbs. He reminded Taeyong of a cat. He always did, always will. 

 

“That’s not a nickname I would expect from you,” Ten muffled into the pillows. 

 

Taeyong couldn’t help the grin that rose on his face. “What’s that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

 

“Oh, shut  _ up _ .” 

 

And before he knew it, the pillow that Ten spoke into was being flung at Taeyong’s face. 

 

The two giggled at the interaction, though Taeyong wasn’t going to let the guy win this round. He picked up another pillow, one that was much more firm, and flung it into Ten’s back. 

 

The groan that he let out was unholy, though you’d never hear Taeyong say that. 

 

“ _ Now  _ you’re gonna get it,” Ten said, the biggest smirk on his face as he tackled his body into Taeyong. 

 

It went like that for a few minutes, the two roommates throwing pillows around, giggling at each other, as well as giggling due to the tickles they threw around. They wrestled with the pillows, though they also wrestled with their bodies until they were both out of breath, but also both in a different situation. 

 

Ten had ended up laying on his back, sinking into the mattress, while Taeyong was most definitely sitting on his lap. 

 

Taeyong glared down at his best friend, breathing rather hard as he tried to calm himself from the pillow fight. It just so happened that he found it  _ quite  _ hard to calm himself down with the position that he was in. 

 

Never in his life did Taeyong think that he would find Ten attractive, yet here he was, staring down at his roommate. His roommate who had a firm body, with sweat sticking to his forehead and his jet black hair, and eyes that looked like he could eat him up— 

 

_ What the fuck am I thinking?  _

 

“Sorry,” Taeyong muttered, realizing this was all happening too fast and he needed to get out of the situation before he did something he regretted. He was just about to move himself off of the younger, when the strangest thing happened. 

 

Ten grabbed his arm. 

 

“No, don’t.” 

 

Taeyong stared at the other, his brow going up. Not in a million years did he think he would hear Ten use such a tone towards him, one that was soft and gentle, yet longing and begging. One that belonged to someone who wanted him. 

 

_ What the fuck is  _ he  _ thinking?  _

 

“D-Don’t?” 

 

“I mean,” Ten gulps, his grip on Taeyong’s arm tightening oh so very slightly, “I wanna try something.” 

 

Taeyong remained silent, not knowing exactly what was going on, but having a very large idea. All he could do was nod in response. 

 

“Can I?” the younger asked, his grip on Taeyong’s arm turning to a light touch, one that soothed the other yet also gave him goosebumps. 

 

There was no direct question asked, no explanation, nothing—yet the two knew exactly what was going on in that moment. They looked into each other’s eyes, the ones they had looked into an infinite amount of times, yet this time was different. This time they were communicating in a way that they never thought they would. 

 

It was then that Taeyong muttered out the words that he never thought he would. 

 

“Kiss me.” 

 

So he did. 

 

Ten pulls himself up, meeting their lips together as if it was a reunion that they never thought they’d survive long enough to attend. 

 

In reality, that’s exactly what it was. 

 

Their bodies pressed against one another as their kisses continued, desperate and wet and begging for more. Hands tangled in hair and legs locked around one another, begging for the warmth and friction that they oh so desired. All they wanted was to be close to one another, to finally get the weight off of their shoulders and replace it with the pressure of their bodies against one another. 

 

Minutes went by as the two kissed, though it only seemed like moments for them. When they finally pulled away to take a breath, lips red and pupils dilated, they couldn’t help but laugh. Both of them looked like an absolute mess. 

 

“That was…” Taeyong tried to begin, thinking of exactly what words he should use to describe what seemed like something that was too extreme, too indefinite to even express. 

 

“Indescribable,” Ten finished, somehow taking the unknown word right from Taeyong’s mouth. 

 

The grin on Taeyong’s face was one that Ten had never seen before.  _ “Indescribable,” _ he replied. 

 

They both stared at one another, unsure of what to speak of next. They stared in silence, though one that was not awkward, no matter how awkward they expected it to be. The both of them enjoyed their silence, were comfortable in their silence. They  _ were  _ best friends, after all. And weren’t best friends the ones you could say nothing to yet still sit in pleasant tranquility? 

 

So that’s exactly what they did. 

 

Taeyong moved himself so that he was no longer sitting on Ten, but laying next to him. Ten used his energy to pull the blankets over the both of them. They were warm, they were cozy, they were best friends. 

 

But maybe, just maybe, they were turning into something different.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this tiny fluff. :)   
> and maybe follow me on twitter :D


End file.
